1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel diorganopolysiloxanes containing beta-ketoester functional groups, to a process for the preparation thereof and to a variety of end applications therefor, especially as stabilizers for polyvinyl chloride (PVC)-based polymers and as bonding agents for organopolysiloxane elastomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many diorganopolysiloxanes containing a variety of organic functional groups are known to this art, such as, for example, those noted at pages 261 to 268 of the Noll text, Chemistry and Technology of Silicones, English edition, (1968).
Diorganopolysiloxanes containing beta-diketone groups located at the end of the polymer chain or within the polysiloxane chain are described in German Pat. Nos. 1,193,504 and 1,795,563. Thus, these polymers, which are very difficult to prepare and which are very expensive, contain beta-diketone groups as distinct from the beta-ketoester (acetoacetate) group.